


The Occident Bar

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Has ADHD, Don't copy to another site, Love Bites, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, semi-public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: The man sat on the opposite side of the poorly lit bar, drinking his beer with a smirk on his face while he listened to his loud group of friends talk. He was wearing a bright red hawaiian shirt, with big white flowers stamps, that shouldn’t have made him look as sexy as it did, but it hugged his body in all the right places.But the best part, Bucky had caught him eyeing Steve and him like they were the most delicious treat in the entire bar. It made his blood boil.





	The Occident Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting on fics once more?  
> (this time: in which I'm Bucky, my date is Steve and Tony is the Red Shirt Guy with a goatee I saw at this one bar) ((I still dont believe it wasnt RDJ himself))  
> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. (i might come back and edit again at some point, sorry for any mistakes in advance.)  
> Anyways!! I hope you enjoy it! Im not the best at writing smut, but I try hard.

“... And that’s how Sam got kicked in the face by Natasha. It was way funnier than I’m making it sound, I swear.” Steve chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

Bucky forced his attention back to his boyfriend with a pang of guilt. He should be paying better attention to what he was saying, but it had been a long week, and an even longer friday, and he already had two caipiroskas, which the bartender filled to the brim with vodka. 

Bucky knew Steve knew his attention span was on the shorter side of the spectrum, so normally he didn’t feel guilty focusing his attention on other things while he listened to his boyfriend talk, but that friday night, on the Occident Bar, what caught his attention wasn’t  _ something _ .

It was _ someone _ .

The man sat on the opposite side of the poorly lit bar, drinking his beer with a smirk on his face while he listened to his loud group of friends talk. He was wearing a bright red hawaiian shirt, with big white flowers stamps, that shouldn’t have made him look as sexy as it did, but it hugged his body in all the right places.

But the best part, Bucky had caught him eyeing Steve and him like they were the most delicious treat in the entire bar. It made his blood boil. 

He had caught the man’s glance once or twice, averting his eyes after a few seconds, not too quick to make it look like it was an accident, but not too slow the man thought Bucky was desperate. 

Just the right amount of time for a perfect teasing flirt.

“Steve.” Bucky said at some point, probably interrupting something Steve was saying --he would apologize later--, “Can we take that man home with us?” he nodded his head to the man’s direction, watching as Steve’s eyes followed his tilt and fixed his gaze on the red shirted man. 

Steve’s expression didn’t give anything out, but Bucky could see the way his pupils dilated. 

“He’s been eyeing us all night, hasn’t he?” Steve still hadn’t looked away from the man. Bucky gave a tentative glance on his direction and noticed the man was not only eyeing them, but had their full attention. 

He smirked at them, and Bucky watched dazed as his perfectly trimmed goatee stretched over his face. 

Eyes still locked with the man’s, Bucky realized two could play this game. He got his lips inches away to Steve’s right ear and whispered, feeling the skin brush against his lips.

“Let’s take him back with us.” and nibbled on the earlobe mostly for show, but also because he knew Steve loved it. 

To prove his point, Steve’s body shivered and he hummed in agreement, cheeks going bright red. He could smell the arousement coming off of Steve’s body, and that caused his own stomach to churn excitedly.

The man bit on his lower lip, giving them a show of his own. And that was it. The straw that broke Bucky’s patience. 

He rose from his sit, trying to look as sensual as he could, tugging Steve up by his arm.

“Let’s go pay our drinks and wait for him outside. If he wants to join, that is.”

Once the big blond got up, Bucky sneaked a hand on the small of his back and pulled him close to his hip and gasped surprised to find Steve already half hard. 

His boyfriend gave him a half apologetic smile and shrugged.

“I find you flirting with sexy strangers hot.”

Bucky flushed, not having expected Steve to be so into this as he was, but finding he liked it a lot. Not that it was the first time they would be taking someone home with them, but first time Steve showed such responses.

“Let’s get going, then.” 

Bucky kissed Steve, tongue slipping out to wet their lips and locked eyes with Red Shirt Man when Steve took a step back towards the cashier. He raised one eyebrow, the way he knew was too enticing to resist, and challenged the man to follow them out.

Once out, they decided they would wait ten or so minutes for the man to join them, if not, they would go home without him. 

So it was music to his ears when he heard a whistle, seven minutes later. Bucky had been priorly pinned against the bar’s walls with Steve mouthing his neck and one leg between his.

“Nice view.” the man said, and God, Bucky wanted to groan at the sound of his voice alone. 

“You like it?” Steve asked, disentangling himself from Bucky, but keeping a teasing hand inside of his shirt, thumb circling his hip bone almost absentmindedly.

“A lot.” the man all but drawled, eyes falling heavily on the place Steve still touched Bucky.

“I’m Bucky, he’s Steve.” he stepped into the man personal space, and when he didn’t flinch back, whispered close to his ear, like he had done with Steve moments ago. “Would you like to see more?” 

“God, yes.” he answered without hesitating. “‘Name’s Tony, by the way.”

-

Steve shut the front door behind them, and they ignored the way the entire wall tremble by the force of Steve’s strong push, too busy kissing and stumbling all the way to their bedroom. 

First piece of clothing to go was Tony’s red hawaiian shirt, and Bucky grunted at the man’s naked torso. He knew Tony was well defined, but his darker, slim body provoked him with his every move. 

Bucky launched himself at Tony’s neck, licking and biting his way down to his hardened nipples, loving the way his tongue could make Tony moan and groan over him.

The noises were suddenly muffled and replaced by the slicking sound of tongue against tongue. Tony’s grip against Bucky’s shoulder grew stronger so he looked up, letting go of Tony’s nipple with a loud pop and saw, just over his head, Steve thrusting his tongue into Tony’s open mouth without faltering.

Bucky groaned and rutted against Tony’s hips, receiving an approving hum in return. 

Steve unbuttoned Bucky’s trousers and slid his hands inside, not breaking his kiss with Tony. He pushed his pants and boxers off, covering Bucky’s back with his warmer body, as his clothes pooled on his feet.

He stepped out of them and took his shirt off, taking his time watching them kiss before joining them again.

Bucky gave the nipple a few sucks again, feeling Tony’s body tremble beneath his lips, and wandered south, making a path of open mouth kisses and stopped over the trail of hair that disappeared inside his pants. 

Tony shifted his belly closer to Bucky, silently inviting him to continue, so Bucky opened his button and zipper and shucked his pants off. Tony almost stumbled forward, his feet tangled up in the jeans, but Steve held him in place while Bucky carefully disentangled Tony, taking his socks off while at it. 

He turned his attention back to the last piece of clothing on Tony: his black boxers. With feather like touches, he teased the outlines of the cock stretching the fabric and circled the wet spot of precum over where the head was almost ripping the fabric. 

Tony hissed and his cock twitched happily. 

Wanting to hear more of Tony’s voice, Bucky pressed his tongue wide against his length, quickly closing his mouth around it and sucking through the boxer. 

He moaned, thrusting in his mouth while his gaze fell on Bucky with fire in his eyes. 

“Stop teasing, Bucks.” Tony said in between pants. He caught a handful of Bucky’s locks and pulled his head firmly towards his cock. 

Bucky couldn’t help but moan at the stronghold Tony had over him, and did as asked. He took the boxer out of the way and licked his lips momentarily before taking the tip into his mouth.

Tony moaned loudly, his grip on his hair hardening, which made Bucky open his mouth wider and take Tony’s whole length into his throat. He sucked once, twice, pressing his tongue against the head and swirl over the cock with gusto.

He held Tony’s hips in place, and heard him sighing exasperatedly. But Bucky shut Tony’s protests by bobbing his head back and forward with an enthusiastic rhythm, humming when Tony’s other hand joined his first in his long hair and gripped it.

“You like it?” Bucky heard Steve stage whisper to Tony. “Bucky gives such a good head. He makes me come so fast with that tongue of his.” Bucky pressed his tongue against the tip to emphasize Steve’s words.

Tony moaned and hid his head on Steve’s neck, biting and licking it teasingly over and over until it got red. 

Bucky swallowed around him, his spit mixing with sweat and precum on his throat, but soon removed the cock from his mouth, licking it until it was shiny and the excess spit was back in Bucky’s mouth.

He knew what to do with it. 

He turned around and stopped when his cheeks bumped into the hot hard dick he loved so much. He locked eyes with Steve, opened his mouth, put his tongue out and waited.

With a hand maneuvering his cock, Steve placed the heavy length over his mouth and stroked against Bucky’s tongue once before nodding to Bucky.

He closed his lips around him and took him whole in his mouth, feeling his throat stretching wider than it did with Tony’s dick. 

Tony was huge, but Steve was plain massive.

He gave it just a few sucks and swallows before Steve tugged him away. Face flushed beautifully and lips parted with want. 

“Bucky, honey, as much as I love coming all over your face, I think our guest might be feeling a little bit left out.”

Tony snapped his head up, eyes wide as if caught in the headlights.

“Uhh,” he looked between the two and bit his lips, face just as red as Steve’s. That’s when Bucky noticed Tony was stroking himself lazily, squeezing his base for some more stimuli. “I’m loving the show, though. You two are hot, you know that?” 

Bucky smirked and got to his feet, crowding Tony so he was trapped between Bucky and the bed. He took Tony’s hand away from his cock and replaced with his own, tugging it a few times before moving his hand lower to massage his balls. 

Tony hissed and pulled Bucky for a kiss, not minding the salty taste from his and Steve’s dick at all, in fact, it seemed to excite him even more.

Bucky broke the kiss and pushed Tony on the bed, and they arranged themselves so he was laying on his back and Bucky was hovering over him. He nuzzled against Tony’s ear, playing with the earlobe as he listened to Tony taking sharp intakes of air.

“I want to fuck you into the mattress.” he said between bites. Tony moaned and nodded desperately. “Your ass is so round, it will be a perfect fit with my hips, don’t you think?”

Tony let out a groaned ‘yes’ as an answer and spreaded his legs wider, giving more space for Bucky to settle in. He buckled down, cock grinding against Tony’s, and Tony’s hands quickly found their way to his head, bringing Bucky towards him. 

He bit on Tony’s shoulder, not strong enough to drawn blood but enough to leave a mark, and sucked at the same spot, appreciating how red the skin had gotten. He kissed and licked his jaw as he grinded a few more times, letting a few moans scape him at the friction. 

“Love, grab the lube and condom, please.” he asked his boyfriend, who until now had sat on the corner of the bed, watching them intently. 

A few seconds later, Bucky had his fingers lubed and was circling his fingers over Tony’s hole while the man shifted his hips impatiently for more.

Bucky capture Tony’s mouth in his the moment he thrusted a finger in, carefully not to hurt the brunet, but Tony only moaned and tightened around him. 

He massaged it lazely, setting a slow pace as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would make Tony scream their names.

Then strong hands gripped either side of Bucky hips and he looked back to see Steve kneeling behind him.

“Is it alright if I fuck you while you fuck him, love?” 

Both Bucky and Tony moaned in unison at the idea. Steve let out a breathy laugh and grabbed the lube for himself. 

His attention came back to Tony when he grinded his cock against Bucky’s, getting a hiss out of Bucky.

“So impatient.” Bucky smirked but added a second finger. 

Tony melted around him, mouth going slack, and Bucky used the opportunity to kiss him senseless, as a slick finger entered his ass. 

He bit on Tony’s lower lip and whined as Steve pressed at his prostate without much difficulty finding it.

“Fuck.” he breathed out, but Tony silenced him, sucking hard at his tongue and interlacing it with his own a second later. 

Bucky started moving his fingers inside Tony again, still trying to find the best angle until Tony groaned and broke the kiss.

“Right there, yeah-- aaah!” Bucky pressed again on the same spot and was rewarded with a bite on his jaw while Tony jerked his back upwards.

Steve chose that moment to press his torso against Bucky’s back and breath hard against his neck. Bucky shivered at the contact and thrusted his ass back on Steve’s finger.

“You two are so beautiful together.” Steve said, capturing Bucky’s lips with his while Tony still nibbled in his jaw. 

This was definitely what bliss felt like. Bucky was sure. Steve added a second finger inside of him and he bit hard on his lips, closing his eyes momentarily and focusing on the pleasure that seemed to have engulfed him. 

Steve’s mouth was like fire against his back, and Tony’s teeth kept him grounded on the moment. It was the perfect combination and he never wanted it to end.

He pressed a third finger in Tony, spreading them inside and Tony gasped over his skin, breath tingling on Bucky’s lips like a kiss.

“You ready?” He heard himself saying, voice an octave lower, and Tony nodded, eyes never leaving Bucky’s.

Steve pulled his fingers out the same time as Bucky, synchronizing their movements. He felt his boyfriend resting his head on his shoulders and kiss his cheek lovingly.

“Let me help you with the condom.” Steve said, and Bucky let him, watched as Steve’s hand neatly rolled the condom down his cock and held it to Tony’s gaping ass. They locked eyes and Tony gave him a lazy nod to which Bucky moved forward, feeling Tony’s hole opening up around the tip of his cock.

They were both panting by the time Bucky’s hips were flushed against his ass.

Tony gave him a tight smile and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He gasped and moaned, gripping on the sheets next to Tony’s body the moment he felt the familiar stretch of Steve entering him. 

He closed his eyes and focused on his breath, trying not to combust with pleasure and come right there and then. Bucky felt so full, so tight, he loved it, he needed more.

He moved his hips back tentatively, and both Tony and Steve moaned. His grip on the covers tightened as he repeated, and repeated again, but Steve soon lost his resolve and groaned over his shoulder, holding Bucky’s hips strongly and creating his own pace.

He started pounding on Bucky hard, not caring if the grip on his hips would leave a mark on Bucky later on. Every thrust would send him farther inside Tony’s hot body and he shouted, no longer able to hold his voice back.

“Oh, oh,  _ fuck _ Steve!” Bucky threw his head back. Yes, pure bliss indeed. His hand wandered over Tony’s body, pinching and massaging his torso before grabbing his cock and squeezing it hard. Tony let out a breathless shout and his back jerked out of the bed, but didn’t try to get away from Bucky’s tight grasp.

The silence in the room was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping against each other and their loud chorus of moans and whines. It was beautiful. Messy, but perfect. 

Steve found the spot inside Bucky that made him see stars and hammered in newfound adrenaline, to which Bucky let out a choked whine and screamed, hips faltering slightly over their pace as he stroked Tony off desperately. 

“I think- _ Ahh _ I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-” he thrusted hard a couple of times until he came with a muffled scream over Tony’s mouth. He gasped for air, realizing he wasn’t being able to come down from his high, because with Steve was still hammering over his prostate and Tony was whining needy on his ear. 

So he squeezed Tony and stroked him faster, enjoying the look on the man’s face of pure ectasy as he got closer to his tipping point. He thrusted his flattening cock once over his prostate and saw him closing his eyes and coming all over his stomach and Bucky’s hand with a choked gasp of air. 

“Gosh, you two,  _ ohh-- _ ” Steve moaned, still relentlessly slamming on Bucky, “So fucking hot.”

Bucky tightened around Steve’s cock and that was enough to get him coming and stuttering something unintelligible under his breath as he collapsed over them. 

A few seconds later, when they all seemed to have gotten their breaths under control, Bucky felt Tony shifting uncomfortable underneath him.

“Steve, move, Tony is being squashed under us.” 

“Help,” Tony breathed out sarcastically, “I’m being smothered by two super hot human beings.”

That got them all laughing for the next few minutes, while they readjusted themselves into bed and Steve got up to find a washcloth and some glasses of water.

“Stay for the night?” Bucky asked when they were all cleaned and hydrated, hugging Tony closer to his body. Steve snorted.

“You don’t have if you don’t wanna, Tony. Bucky just likes cuddling after sex. Like an octopus.”  Bucky pouted childishly and felt his insides churn affectionately when Tony let out a genuine laugh.

“Good thing I like a good cuddle after hot sex.” and he hugged Bucky’s arms closer.

Bucky looked up to where Steve was still standing and mouthed ‘can we keep him?’. Steve chuckled and shrugged, but looked like he wanted to keep Tony just was much as he.

Steve finally joined them in bed, on Tony’s other side, and rested his arm over their bodies, hand falling on Bucky’s hip. 

“Goodnight, both of you.” 

Tony and Bucky mumbled in unison something that sounded like ‘goodnight’, and soon after, they were asleep.

-

Next morning Bucky woke up to find their bed was missing its third component of the night. 

He felt a pang of disappointment rush through him, but smothered it quickly. Nothing good would come from feeling sad that their nightstand left before they woke up.

Steve shifted in bed so he was facing Bucky.

“Hey, honey.”

“Hey, love.”

A pause.

“He left.” Bucky admitted, trying to sound conversational but failing miserably, if Steve’s softening eyes were anything to go by.

“He did.” he pulled Bucky to an embrace. His arms were warm, still smelling like sex and sweat, but so completely Steve, Bucky relaxed.

Maybe in a few days he would be able to move past his little crush on Tony.

“... He left a note, though.” 

Bucky’s eyes shot open. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!” 

Steve snorted. 

“I like to see you suffering”

“You punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky groaned exasperatedly.

“Steve. The note.”

Steve rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling like a teenager, and gave him the note.

Tony’s handwritten was neat, easy to read, and Bucky smiled. Small blessings.

“ _ Had to run to work this morning, even though it’s Saturday. _ [a doodle of a face with a goatee rolling his eyes]

_ Here is my number in case you want to do this again, though maybe we could grab a coffee before having sex _ . [another doodle of a face with a goatee, but this time, the face was winking] 

_ Tony _ .”

Bucky blinked at the note and looked back at Steve. 

“I can see myself falling for this man.” 

Steve nodded in agreement, not holding back a wide smile.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For yall who dont know: Caipiroska is a derivation of Caipirinha, a brasilian drink which is basically lemon, cachaça, sugar and ice. Caipiroskas are made of vodka instead of cachaça.  
> huh, I just discovered i might have a thing for love bites. who would have thought  
> What did you think?! Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!  
> Heres my [Tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say Hi or smth!  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
